LA Never Dies
by Emma2605
Summary: When three girls arrive in LA they all think it will be the time of their lives. But how wrong were they? What happens when they get swept up in the celebrity lifestyle? You know what they say. What goes up must come down. RR
1. Away from home

hey everyone this is my first fanfic so if it's crap let me know and i will try to fix it lol xx

I don't own anything because i can't afford it lol

CHAPTER ONE

Stacey was my best friend I loved her very much. She died on 6th June 2005. Only 1 year before we and our friend Charleigh were living it up in L.A. We said we would never forget it and we didnt well I didnt. We all made the decision to move on my 18th birthday, as we wanted to live life to the full.

We arrived in America in July 2001 innocent to the big wide world. It was the first time that we had all lived away from home. We didn't know anyone and only had ourselves for company, which resolved in us arguing a lot but we stuck together for fear of being consumed by the glitz and glamour of L.A. We had saved for three years to afford our move to the city.

Broke and living in a rundown flat was how our exiciting time in the city started. The three of us were crammed in a studio apartment which was infested with god knows what and hardly any money to get by on.

On our second week we decided to make some free time to go out and look for jobs. We searched up and downtown L.A. and finally me Stacey and Charleigh got a job. I got a job in a bar called 'Zapp' which was okay pay and it would leave me with a bit extra cash. Stacey got a job in a small diner called 'Chilli Palace', where the pay wasnt fantastic but it got her by. Finally Charleigh told us about her job. We expected her to tell us that she got a small job in a bar or restaurant, but oh no she got a job as a assistant manager in 'Healthy Hair', one of the biggest beauty salons in the city. I suppose you could say me and Stacey were a bit jealous but we were happy for her. Anyways if we were stuck for money she could give us a tap. But I was a bit disappointed because back then I was the ditzy one, with blonde hair and fake everything compared to Charleigh who had dark red hair that looked black from afar and it was cut around her shoulders in a bob, and had all of the brains but oh well good for her.

I started work 3 days later, I suppose I was excited and glad to get out of the flat for a few hours.

"Jamey, can you pass me the straightners", said Stacey always to lazy too get up off her bum. I passed her them and ran out the door as I was running late for work but just made it on time.

I was given my apron and shirt by my manager Lilia.

"Omg is this the uniform?" I said to Lilia. It was disgusting a bright orange apron with a illuminis yellow shirt.

"Yes do you have a problem with it Jamey. Because if you do you know where the door is?" I went silent and just went to start work. I thought I wouldn't see anyone famous as it was a quiet downtown bar. But just as I began to lose faith. The most handsome man walked in. I was weak at the knees. He made me blush. He was tall, had a big curly brown afro which looked so sexy. Then I realised he was no ordinary joe.

It was Corbin Bleu from High School Musical.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Bar Encounter

_Hey guys sorry it's been so long since i updated i just didn't understand how to post a new chapter on here. Hope you are still reading._

_I only own my characters_

_CHAPTER TWO

* * *

_

Corbin Bleu good god. What the fuck do i say. What the fuck do i do. Shit, Shit, Shit. I stood staring at him gobsmacked to see such a big star in my opinion. I sighed and leaned on the bar using my hand to support my head. I stared at him dreamily.

"Jamey!!!" i heard someone call my name but i completely ignored it. I was far to busy with my daydream of Corbin,

"Jamey come here right now!!!" i heard and then someone snapped their fingers in front of my face and pulled my away from the bar.

"Oww!!" i cried out as their fingers gripped onto my arm "Jesus what do you think...?" i stopped short when i saw it was my boss Lilia who was digging her nails in. I closed my mouth and stood there with my head hung in emabarrassment.

"What do you think you are doing Jamey?"

"Doing my job" I replied.

"I'm sorry was staring at our customers in your job description?" Lilia replied with her hand on her hip.

"I wasn't staring...I was just..."

"Staring" Lilia finished my sentence.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, its Corbin Bleu for goodness sake."

"I don't give a damn, I'm not paying you to stare at customers, I'm paying you to serve them! So do it!". She stomped her foot at me and then walked away. I put my hands in the air and mocked her before turning around the bar and saw Corbin and a few friends leaning on the bar looking at me. I turned 40 shades of red before gathering my pride and walking over and standing in front of him. I took a deep breath and said

"What can i get for you's?" He flashed me a smile which almost made me go weak at the knees. He opened his mouth to speak but Carla the other waitress spoke first.

"Actually Jamey" she said my name with hatred "I was serving them". I laughed and said

"One moment" before turning towards her and saying

"Does it look like i care. Now scram". She huffed and puffed before stomping off which made the guys laugh. I swallowed and turned towards them and said

"So as i was saying. What can i get for you?" They were still laughing from before and he took a breath and said

"Your number" Corbin replied. I blushed and chuckled before saying

"Sorry i don't know it so is there anything else?". All the boys chuckled and he joined in and said

"I'll take a rootbeer and something for your pretty little self".

"I would but i don't drink on the job however i can get you your rootbeer" i smiled and walked away to retrieve his drink. I came back a few minutes later with a bottle of rootbeer and set it down on the bar in front of him.

"Thanks" he muttered as he took it from me. Our hands touched and i felt shocks shoot through my body but i pulled away and said

"That'll be $3.50 thanks" and held my hand out. He reached into his pocket and dropped a $5 bill into my hand and said

"Keep the change" and winked at me.

I blushed again and walked away to the till and put the money in. I slammed it shut and turned around leaning against it and sighed as he walked away from the bar and sat in a corner with his friends. My hands were shaking and my insides were turning into jelly as my stomach done sommersaults. I couldn't shake the feeling that i had felt when our hands touched. I sighed and took a deep breath letting it out and walked back over to the bar. I leaned my hands flat on it looking over to see where he was sitting. I spotted him in the corner and he looked up and our eyes met. I ducked in behind the bar to get out of his view. I looked out again and he was laughing with his friends. I went back and picked up a cloth and began wiping down the bar with a huge grin on my face.

I was down in the cellar and coming back up with a few crates of beer in my arms. I pushed the door open with my back and carried them behind the bar.

"Here let me help you" i heard someone's voice. Thinking it was just one of the barman i handed one of the crates over to see a mop of frizzy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring back at me with a toothy grin.

"No give it back. I can't let you take it" i sighed holding out my arms so he could put it back on top. He laughed and said

"Why did you give it to me then?"

"I thought you were a barman. Please just give it back to me before i lose my job". He sighed and put it back on top of the two i was carrying and i walked away. He got out from behind the bar and stood at the other side. I bent down in front of the fridge and ripped the boxes open filling it up and then closing it over. I got up and fixed my uniform before taking the rubbish back down to the cellar and then coming back up. He was waiting at the bar and motioned for me to come over. I went over and stood in front of him fiddling with one of the taps.

"I'm sorry. I just can't risk losing my job".

"It's okay i was just trying to help that's all".

"I understand and thank you but it's just how it works. Can i get you another drink?" i asked politely.

"Umm...no it's okay. I just have one question. Where are you from?"

"Scotland" i laughed.

"_Scatland_" he replied in his american accent.

"No Scotland. You have to say the o" i giggled. He laughed as well and said

"My bad".

"It's cool no one can say it. It's just our weird accents". I moved onto fiddling with my apron and he said

"No it's not weird. I think it's...sexy". I blushed profusely and mumbled

"Thanks i think" and laughed embarassedly. He just laughed and shook his head before saying

"I'll see you later Jamey?". He waited on an answer. I decided to play a few games with him and said

"Yeah sure but i didn't catch your name?". He looked at me shocked and said

"You don't know my name?" with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head saying

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not. Maybe if i tell you then you'll know who i am".

"Okay".

"Corbin Bleu" he laughed finishing off his drink from before. I laughed and shook my head saying

"I am so sorry but i've never heard of you. Should i have heard of you?"

"Well only if you watch the Disney channel" he laughed again and shook his head. This in turn caused his head of curls to bounce slightly which made me laugh as well.

"My little sister watches it. She loves that movie that...that i totally cannot remember the name of" i said shaking my head and waving my hand as if i was thinking.

"High School Musical" he suggested. I nodded and said

"Yeah that's the one. She is in love with it. She especially likes that Chad character. Dunno why" i laughed. I saw the look on his face and knew that i was completely winding him up. I was gripping onto the edge of the sink that was in front of me under the bar to try and hold my laughter in.

"That's my character" he mumbled. I acted as if i hadn't heard him and i said

"Did you say that is your character?"

"Yep" he nodded discreetly.

"Wow...um...i dunno what to say...i mean i am so sorry you think that i would have recognised you. I'm sorry again".

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. I'm not going to go all 'OMG do you know who i am' on you". I laughed and said

"Thank god. It was nice talking to you Chad...i mean Corbin...maybe i'll see you after" i said and walked away. I heard him laugh and i looked over my shoulder to see he had walked back to his friends but was looking in my direction. I turned and walked away to get on with my job. Maybe i will see Corbin again i thought.

_END OF CHAPTER_


End file.
